Help
by Animorphs Boyz Luver 48
Summary: Marco tells Jake what's been on his mind lately, while Rachel gets abducted on her way home from the mall. Will Jake and Marco be able to get to Rachel in time?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Marco, what's up?"

Jake wondered as his best friend entered his bedroom. He glanced over at the alarm clock on his desk. It was 9:30pm.

"I...gotta tell you somethin', man." Marco looked down at the floor as Jake shut his door.

"Well, what is it?"

"Jake..." Marco looked into his best friend's shining crystal blue eyes and then sighed, frustrated. "I can't do it." He turned to leave, but felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He turned back around, and Jake slowly leaned in and kissed Marco's soft warm lips.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Y-yeah," Marco grinned and looked down at the floor again, blushing. "I love you, Jake."

"I love you, too, Marco." Marco looked up into Jake's eyes and cupped his face as he leaned in for a second kiss. Their tongues met with force and they both moaned, falling back onto the bed. Marco straddled Jake and grinded against him several times.

"Y-you wanna?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, Marco."

Rachel walked past the long, dark alley on her way home from the mall. She heard a car rumble by in the distance, and glanced at her watch. It was near eleven, and she worried she'd get in trouble for getting home so late.

"Hey, Rach," a boy her age said from the alley.

"H-hi, Danny." He pushed off the wall he was leaning against and she quickened her pace. Danny grabbed her by the wrist and she gasped, but stopped walking. He turned her around and kissed her mouth. "D-Danny, what ar eyou doing?"

"Rach, trust me, come with me." He started to pull her towards the alley.

"What? No, let me go!" She cried, trying to pull her wrist free of his grip.

"Come on, why you gotta be like that?" He pushed her face first against the brick wall further down the alley, and grinded up against her.

"What are you doing?" Rachel managed.

"Makin' myself feel _really_ good," he groaned.

Danny grabbed her by the arm and led her into an empty apartment room at the end of the dark alley. He pushed her onto the bed and pinned her arms up above her head, then used his ghost powers shot restraints around her wrists, forcing them to be tied to the bedposts. Rachel queezed her eyes shut as Danny undressed himself.

"You want me?"

"No, I wanna go home," she whimpered, tears forming in her eyes. Danny beside her on the bed and pulled her skirt down to her ankles. "No!" She screamed, trying to kick moved fast and restrained her legs as struggled, but it was no use. Danny took off his boxers and straddled her.

"Trust me, you're gonna like this," he smiled and thrusted into her, and she screamed.

That was the last straw. Rachel remembered in her anguish that Ax had taught her and the Animorphs how to thought-speak without being in morph.

JAKE! MARCO! HELP ME!


	2. Chapter 2

Marco fell off the bed.

"Ow, holy shit, Rach," he exclaimed, holding his head.

"The hell was that about?" Jake agreed. Marco climbed back onto the bed and Jake kissed him hard.

"Mmm...mm...Jake, somthin' must be up." Marco said against Jake's lips. Jake nodded.

-What's up, Rach?- Jake thought-spoke to Rachel as he continued kissing Marco, holding him closer.

-What's up?! Jake, I'm being raped!- Jake pulled away, coughing.

"Fuck," he said out loud.

"What'd she say, man?"

"Dude, she's getting raped." Jakes answered, anxiously.

"The fuck?" Marco yelled.

-By who, Rach?-

-Danny. Get over here! Ah, it hurts, Jake.-

Jake gulped. He could feel the pain in her "voice."

-Where are you?-

-Apartment in the alley, hurry!-

-We're on it, señorita.- Marco replied, pulling his boxers and jeans back on. He kissed Jake quickly, and they ran down the stairs and out of the house.

Jake and Marco arrived in the alley soon after with five of the strongest guys around; the X-men. They barged into the apartment like the FBI, and Danny disappeared. Rachel saw the seven men surrounding her in the room and yelped. The restraints vanished along with Danny, and she doved under the sheets. Wolverine, Pyro and Colossus headed out in search of Danny, and Warren left in search of new clothes for Rachel. Jake, Marco and Iceman were the three who stayed with her. She managed tp get her skirt back up, and then poked her head out from the sheets.

"Holy shit," Marco said, noticing how bad she looked. Masacara ran down her cheeks, and her hair was all out of place.

"Marco, call the police," Jake ordered.

"Nah, Jake. We are the police, man. I mean, come on. Us, the X-men, all fighting against one fucked up lil prick. The odds are pretty goddamn good for us." Jake blinked, and Marco stepped outside.

"Bobby, can you come here?" Jake asked, walking over to Rachel.

"Iceman here."

"You ice heals wounds and stuff, right?" Bobby nodded in response. "Good. Can you use your power on her then?"

"Sure thing."

"Awesome, thanks." Jake stepped outside, shutting the door behind him. He sat on the ground beside Marco, his back leaning against the door. Marco put his hand on Jake's thigh, and Jake looked over at him. They kissed, putting their arms around each other. Marco sat on Jake's lap facing him, and moaned into the kiss.

Bobby sat beside Rachel on the bed. Tears were silently rolling down her face. Bobby was her closest friend, yet she wouldn't look over at him.

"Rach," he said softly, "will you let me touch you, Rachel?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Will you let me touch you, Rachel?" Bobby asked her in a comforting voice. Slowly, she turned and looked into his eyes. "I won't hurt you, you know that, right?" Rachel nodded, and he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. He iced his hand over and rubbed her arm until the bruise covering it disappeared. There was another bruise on her thigh. He carefully lifted her leg over his lap and she yelped.

"Shhh," he iced his hand over once agian and rubbed her leg until the bruise was gone.

"Mmm, unh...Marco, M-Marco." Jake moaned into the kiss, and Marco pulled back.

"Let's do it, right here, Jake." He said, his voice husky. He looked into Jake's eyes which were currently light grey with lust.

"Marco, we need a bed..."

"We can use the one in there, when they're done with it," he suggested.

"Marco, you don't think..."

"Yeah I do."

"Oh, Christ."


End file.
